


hacked into his heart

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, M/M, lindsey and alec are mentioned but dont talk so i didnt want to put them in the tags skjdks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: yes the title is very cheesey i am more than aware





	hacked into his heart

-  
asher furiously typed away on his computer in the now empty warehouse. it was quiet for once, but that didn’t take away any of the stress.

he watched the dots marking each member of the crew ping as they looted some old bank with a shitty security system even james could hack into.

they each had a color assigned to them so asher could keep track of their movements during the mission.

red was aleks. hot and burning. a chaotic fuel for the team.

orange was james. more hushed then aleks, but could still chaotic.

yellow was brett. a soft color, but still bold. kicks ass and takes no prisoners.

green was trevor. both a cool and warm color. chaotic yet diluted enough to not burn as bright as aleks.

blue was jakob. mellow, yet if you saw him approach you during a fight you’d run the other way.

purple was lindsey. she was a spark on their team. purple is paired with royalty, and that’s exactly what she is.

finally, pink was alec. the new recruit got the last color. he was both cool and warm. the team didn’t really know much about him, but he was a huge help to them all.

the red and orange dots were close together which meant james and aleks were probably fighting back to back.

purple was close to yellow and pink, but didn’t need their help clearly.

green was stationed near the entrance with blue.   
-  
blue was asher’s favorite color. that’s why he gave it to jakob. he was his favorite in the crew so why not.

nothing more to it then that. not really. there was a lot more that asher didn’t care to tell anyone. 

asher had a crush on jakob. he had for a while. ever since he met the other man he instantly liked him. a lot.

it didn’t help they slept in the same room every night that they were both in the warehouse.

nor did it help that jakob chose asher’s lap over any other chair. asher didn’t mind of course.

he sat daydreaming before realizing that he actually had a job to do. the dots were clumped together and moving rapidly. either they were coming back or in a chase.

the walkie talkie next to his monitor on the desk crackled to life, it was jakob’s voice. “hey ash we’re coming back now. we’ll give a signal to open the gates.” the line crackled again. asher smiled wistfully at the nickname jakob had coined for him.

a few minutes later the walkie talkie emitted another voice, “bitch open the fucking gate.” aleks. asher scrambled up and over to the button to open the gate. the van quickly pulled in, and he closed it behind them. 

he ran outside to greet everyone and immediately felt someone embrace him from behind. “missed you nerd.” jakob spun him around and grinned. he quickly planted a kiss on asher’s cheek which caused a flurry of emotions on asher’s end.

asher grasped jakob’s hand and looked at his arm. “you’re bleeding.”

“i am? oh that’s normal.”

“fucking idiot.” asher dragged him inside, his heart pounding with every step he took holding jakob’s hand in his. he sat him down on their couch and grabbed a med kit and a wet towel. “don’t pick at it! what the hell?”

“sorry.” jakob looked at him guiltily before grinning. asher shook his head before pushing up jakob’s sleeve. he placed the towel carefully on his cut, noticing him wince at the cold.

“how’d this happen?”

“probably cut it when we were heading out. i dunno.” jakob shrugged and fidgeted with a loose thread next to him on the couch.

asher sighed, “you’re an idiot sometimes you know that, right?”

“but i’m your idiot.” he grinned as asher’s face flushed pink. 

“alec got his ankle screwed up. stop trying to fuck jakob, and come help him.” james leaned against doorframe.

he rolled his eyes before bandaging jakob’s arm. he shoved the bandages back in the box before retorting, “that means you have to stop trying to fuck aleks.”

“already have.”

asher let out a groan and ran off to find alec.  
-  
jakob ended up following asher and sitting at his side as he asked alec too many questions to count.

jakob liked the look on asher’s face when he concentrated. he’d say it was cute. definitely.

he realized he had probably been staring too long, and swiveled his head to face in front of him. 

“jakob?”

“hm?”

“can you go grab one of the ankle braces out of the cabinet near the table?” asher pointed and jakob obeyed. he handed it to asher. he watched as he meticulously wound a bandage around alec’s ankle before slipping the brace on it. “okay so it’s best to not do too much shit on it.” he glanced over his shoulder. “brett!”

the older man looked up and walked over, “what is it?”

“where are the crutches?”

“he’s that bad off?”

“he has been. i think it’s tendonitis or some shit like that. best to just rest and stretch it.”

“jesus asher how do you know all this?”

“think i never got hurt as a kid? i remember things.” he grinned as he packed up the remaining bandages.

“asher you’ve been a huge help today. how about you go get some sleep?” brett put his hand on asher’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“will do cap.” asher jokingly saluted before heading off to him and jakob’s shared sleeping area.

as asher walked in, he caught jakob changing. his back was to him, but he giggled at the sight of him attempting to get out of the thickly layered all-black clothing he was wearing.

“you’re a lucky bitch getting to wear normal clothes.” jakob turned to asher after finally getting a normal t-shirt on. “what is it?” he noticed asher’s concerned expression almost immediately.

“your bandage is already coming undone. stupid james fucking it up.” he grumbled as he unwound the bandage carefully. he ran his finger over the already closing cut, stopping when jakob flinched. “sorry. i’ll go grab fresh bandage.” asher ducked out quickly. jakob watched as he walked away, maybe for too long.

“okay here.” ashed gripped jakob’s hand with one hand and wrapped the bandage with the other. “hopefully that stays.” he smiled up at the taller boy. 

jakob carefully wrapped his arms around asher, pulling him into a hug. he let out a sigh as asher wrapped his arms around his waist. he wanted to stay like that forever, and after a while pulled away reluctantly. asher looked at him with an almost sadness to him. 

“what? want another?” asher sheepishly grinned and rolled his eyes. his face was red and he couldn’t hold eye contact for more then a second. “i know you doooo.” jakob set his hands on asher’s hips. the shorter squirmed, trying to run. he let out a laugh before leaning his head on jakob’s chest almost instinctually.

jakob stifled a gasp. asher tilted his head back, “jakob?”

“y-yeah?”

“what are we? like what is this? is this all a prolonged bit or what?”

“i want us to be more then just fucking friends dicking around. something nice where we can be happy.”

“oh thank god.” asher let his head fall to jakob’s chest once again. 

“it’s getting late ash. and my feet are getting tired.”

“well come here then.” asher walked over to his bed and motioned for jakob to lay next to him.

“this bed is definitely not big enough for the two of us.”

“we can make it work.” asher flipped on his side and smiled at jakob.

“does this mean i can kiss you?”

“hm? been looking forward to that haven’t you?” asher sat up and pulled jakob with him. jakob set his hands on asher’s cheeks and kissed him. it was soft and relaxed. asher basically melted as soon as jakob held his face. he pulled away, staring. “we should run away.”

“to escape this business?”

“yeah.” asher smiled and tucked his head into the crook of jakob’s neck. “maybe we could live for longer then the age of 30.”

“hm. brett’s up there and he hasn't died yet.”

“i dunno. i’m happy.”

“now i am.” jakob kissed asher’s forehead and watched as the shorter man’s face reddened. he smiled at the sight, content for once.  
-


End file.
